Storks, Love and Thank You Ma'am
by ShadowNala
Summary: ::TeenChester:: Sam and Dean are different in many ways, including how they treat women. ::Slightest hints of angst, Sam!anger towards Dean, language, general screwed up-ness::


Sam and Dean are brothers.

They're brothers and they love each other, at sixteen and eighteen they've taken enough hits for each other that they know their bond is special. But just because they're brothers doesn't mean they're alike.

Sure, they share DNA, and they both hate Mrs. Larkins the math teacher for grades nine to twelve, and they both think their brother is their hero, though they won't admit that. But even with this similarities they think differently, they are different. Too bad the female population of Chesterfield High doesn't know that.

Dean's a womanizer, with more notches in his bed post than Led Zeppelin CDs, Dean knows how to charm 'em, how to go out at eleven and be back in his own bed by six the next morning with a smile on his face and a broken heart behind him.

While two years ago this wouldn't have been a problem, two years ago Sam didn't like girls the way Dean did. Now that Sam's noticing the way girls hips sway when they walk, and the way their lips shimmer with lipgloss that he'd love to taste, now that Sam's noticing that stuff none of the girls notice Sam. They see Dean.

Maybe they see a gateway to that sexy new kid Winchester through Sam, or maybe they see Dean 2.0 when Dean's already got a toy. A lot of the time they see the little brother of the bastard that rip their hearts apart. Anyway Sam doesn't have the best luck with girls.

The way Dean and Sam differ the most, however, is the way they see these girls. Dean is wham, bam, thank you ma'am, and fucking good at it. Sam, Sam wants love, he wants to make love.

This want started at the tender age of eight when Sammy had been laughed off the playground when he'd not understood why the other kids didn't believe in the stork. The next day, tears dried and resolved hardened, Sam had marched into the nurse's office after school and asked where babies come from. Seeing the stunned expressing on Mrs. Carson's wrinkled old face Sam had desperately wanted to leave and find a nice quiet corner to cry in, the nurse however kept him there.

"What do you mean Sam? Where do you think they come from?" she'd asked, concern flowing through her eyes. With his own eyes averted Sam stumbled through the speech Dean had given him last summer when the neighbor in the crappy apartment next door had brought home a wailing bundle of shit, when he'd finally been able to look the old woman in the face again he'd been asked why his mother hadn't told him the truth. Again a muttered reply had left Mrs. Carson speechless, finally understanding the full situation she'd sat the then little boy down and explained the process from top to bottom.

When she'd finished Sam had asked "Why do people want to have sex then? It's alotta work having a baby," With kind eyes Mrs. Carson continued, "Sam, sex, if you use protection, doesn't always make a baby. And people find that sex is extremely bonding your in love and loving this person and giving them a precious part of yourself when you have sex,"

After a few more questions Sam had turned to leave after thanking the nurse, the last thing he would ever hear Mrs. Carson say was, "Sam? Promise me you'll treat a girl right, that you'll make love with someone because you want the love not just the pleasure," With an embarrassed but firm nod Sam Winchester left Mrs. Carson's office, and two weeks later the whole family left Earl Marriot Elementary.

Years on Sam glad he didn't get the 'talk' the way Dean did, sitting down with dad at the table, getting a box of condoms slid across the table, a stern look, and "Keep it in your pants, if you can't don't be a dumbass and if something happens you will take responsibility." He doesn't like admitting it but Sam's more sensitive and that would probably have put him off girls for a long time.

Eight years down the road and Sam still remembered his promise, he envied Dean sometimes when he'd sneak in through the window stupid grin in place but he never envied the girl he'd see the next week, surrounded by friends or completely alone, a few tears drying on their cheeks, long ago giving up on Dean's "I'll call you,".

He's not as pure as Dean like to pretend he is, he's kissed more than three girls and been in heaven for seven whole minutes with Chastity Admans. (the irony is not lost on him) But at sixteen Sam pretty content keep his in his pants or his hand.

Because really Dean does this because he's fucked up, his mom died and know he thinks plowing into girls will make it better. Sam wants to keep the fantasy in his head that he could still meet some pretty girl, and take her out, and be loved and love her, and give each other each other. Then again Dean's given up on normal, Sam will never, never tell anyone he's got his kids names picked out.

Sam and Dean are brothers and almost like twins in a lot of ways, but Dean's needs to be a manwhore to be a man and Sam's gotta pretend he's gotta a future to live in the present. Maybe they're more similar than Sam realized, they're both fuck ups.

A/N: I swear to god this was going to be fluffy, I don't know where this came from. Usually I am waaaaaay more pro-Dean but I dunno I guess Sam had troubles too? I don't know, review? I think?


End file.
